


One Hell Of A Year...

by CestNous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SasuNaru - Freeform, breakups are a bitch, don't worry it's no one we know, everyone smokes, future sex, mature rating for later, mentions of NaruHina, mentions of SasuSaku, mentions of naru being a ho, naruto's parents are alive, sasuke's family is alive, they were never actually happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestNous/pseuds/CestNous
Summary: It's been years since Naruto's seen Sasuke. Old wounds will reopen but will they stay open for long? Naruto learns to forgive himself and maybe fall in love with Sasuke again.  Slash fic! Ratings will change later.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been years since I wrote any fics and I finally got back into the swing of things. This story is based on my real-life experiences and emanates people that I know/have known through the years. Funnily enough, it's mostly about mine and my wife's story but with some differences thrown in. I hope you enjoy it and are being safe through the COVID-19 outbreak!
> 
> Stay safe :)
> 
> -Emory

“Oi! Naruto!” 

Blond hair bobbed up and down as Naruto jogged across the street from his beat-up Ford Focus, grinning and waving to his friend as he approached. Gaara’s icy blue-green eyes watched him as he drew closer, eyes rimmed in their usual kohl since Naruto first met him in high school.

It had been over three years since they graduated and two years since they became best friends. They had spent a lot of time in school together but went on a hiatus for a year afterward. Eventually, the two had reconnected and had been close friends ever since. It was commonplace for Naruto to spend most of his free time with Gaara and Shikamaru when not working at the town’s veterinarian. 

“Yo! Where’s Shikamaru?” Naruto called out.

Gaara stood as the blond drew closer, needlessly dusting himself off and grabbing his things. His black clothes were meticulously clean, as usual.

“Working. I’m out of cigarettes, though. Wanna take a ride and bother him on his break?”

Naruto grinned. “He only says it’s a bother but he’s secretly pleased. I’m almost out myself so, yeah. Fine with me.”

The two made their way to Gaara’s black Civic and got in before setting out. Metal music automatically blasted through Gaara’s speakers as Naruto lit a cigarette from his pack. He handed it to Gaara before lighting one for himself.

“You seem a lot more chipper today.”

Naruto looked over at the red-head as he exhaled, smoke wafting through the air and out of the open windows. He wanted to glare at his best friend but couldn’t bring himself to be irritated at the outright observation. Ever since his break up with Hinata he’d been sulking and reclusive. On and off he’d disappear for days on end without speaking to his friends before reappearing as if nothing were the matter. The cycle had continued for a few months before Naruto truly felt better again. They were together for a couple of years and his first serious relationship. He was allowed to wallow.

“I think I’m ready to finally move on. I didn’t get to spend a lot of time with you guys until recently and I feel like it shouldn’t have been that way.” Naruto ashed his cigarette out the window, tapping the end twice.

Gaara shrugged. “That happens with all relationships, Naru. I even did it with the last one. But I’m glad you’re back to your old self. We missed you. And if anyone asks, I’m-”

“-keeping me around because you’re a sucker for puppies. For the umpteenth time, yeah, I know!”

Gaara just smirked at him.

Bastard. 

They had just finished smoking when they arrived in the parking lot of the local drug store Shikamaru worked at. It was small and definitely not as busy as it’s bigger competitors but it was known by the community for years. Shikamaru had been working there for several years and always griped about how much he hated it there but his friends knew he was comfortable working there and liked most of the regulars that came in,

As they approached, they noticed Shikamaru’s boss, Asuma, through the window. Gaara tapped on the glass as Naruto grinned and waved at the short-haired brunette. The two entered straight after and walked up to the counter. Asuma smiled and pulled down two packs of cigarettes, ringing them up without needing to ask what they wanted.

“Shikamaru’s doing some inventory for me in the back. He’ll be done in a few minutes before he goes out on break if you don’t mind waiting.” Asuma handed them their cigarettes after they both paid.

Naruto slapped a hand to his own chest and made an exaggerated whining noise. “You say that like we don’t come here to visit you, Asuma! I’m deeply wounded by your vast assumption! Slander!” 

The older man smiled and rolled his eyes before turning and walking away from the counter. He returned moments later and waved Gaara and Naruto away to go outside. “Go on, you delinquents! Say hello to Kiba when you see him for me.”

The two didn’t have to wait outside long. Minutes later Shikamaru made his way out from the backroom, bypassed the counter and walked outside, motioning for Gaara and Naruto to follow. A few paces away from the door, Shikamaru stopped and leaned against the brick wall and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep drag.

“Today’s been a pain.”

Naruto grinned as he packed his box, lighting his own as did Gaara. “Well, we’re here now, so turn that frown upside down!”

Shikamaru paused and took a long look at his friend before rolling his eyes. “I almost regret missing your happy go lucky ass. Can we have depressed Naruto back? He’s less annoying.”

“Fuck you, dickhead! I’m only this happy ‘cause I fucked your mom last night!”

Shikamaru looked horrified before huffing and taking another drag. “I dare you to say that to her face the next time you see her.”

Naruto froze and shuddered before shaking his head. Horror stories about Shikamaru’s mother were both terrifying and awe inspiring. The woman was a gentle soul but the last person who disrespected her took a toaster to the head.

“I’ll separate you two.” Gaara merely rolled his eyes at the other two’s antics.

Shikamaru snorted before looking at Naruto again. “Yeah well, regardless of everything, we’re all kinda glad that you two finally broke up.”

Naruto looked at his friend, startled. As far as he knew, his friends liked Hinata. She was a nice girl and was friendly with all of them. Naruto was mostly happy with his relationship until the end. Hinata and he got along for the most part but she just….

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?! If you guys thought so why the fuck didn’t you say anything?!”

“You’re an adult, Naru. You can make your own decisions and mistakes. Friends are supposed to be supportive, through the good and the bad.” Gaara shrugged.

Naruto threw his hands in the air. “That doesn’t mean you should sit back and watch me suffer like an asshole, either!”

“Don’t be such a drama queen. You weren’t ‘suffering’ and we can’t make decisions like that for you.” Shikamaru flicked his cigarette away and lit another.

Naruto growled and puffed on his cigarette, the cherry of it had dimmed and gone out. As he reached into his pocket to get his lighter he saw Gaara and Shikamaru exchange a wordless conversation. The blond rolled his eyes and lit up again, glaring at his friends.

“Cut it, with the fucking secret conversation you two do. What is it?” Naruto griped.

Shikamaru gave Gaara one more look before ashing his cigarette. “We saw Sasuke the other at the mall.”

Naruto inhaled too quickly and began coughing and gagging. Both Gaara and Shikamaru winced at the action knowing too well the pain of choking on smoke. Even Gaara looked sympathetic. Once the blond regained his bearings he looked at them.

“I’m sorry….what?!”

Shikamaru looked slightly amused. “Probably should've waited in between drags.”

“Shikamaru!!!”

“Right right right…we were shopping for Kiba’s birthday gift the other day and we saw him and Sakura walking around. And before you ask, they looked just about the same as they always did. Sakura was cheerful to the point of annoying and Sasuke was…well Sasuke. He did look a little tired though.”

Naruto’s blood froze in his veins at the sound of his ex’s name. He took another drag of his cigarette before exhaling to keep his hand occupied.

For the last several years, Naruto and his friends never really spoke of the youngest Uchiha after the two of them stopped dating in high school. The blond had thought of Sasuke over the years but had forced his thoughts to move on. The two had a messy breakup that ended in a screaming match and tears on both sides. In the end, it was agreed that no one would bring up Sasuke in conversation until Naruto was good and ready. Every now and then, Gaara and Shikamaru would test the waters to see how their friend would fair but…

Even now, Sasuke’s name still hurts like a bitch.

Shouldn’t Hinata’s name have done the same?

Weird.

Naruto shrugged and forced a neutral expression on his face. “Ah, well, as long as they’re happy…”

Gaara glanced at the blond. “Naru…”

Naruto cut him off with a broad smile. “Anyway! You guys wanna go to the coffee house later? I’m craving their chocolate orange cake pops.”

“Sure, I’m down. I’m off in a couple of hours so I’ll meet you guys there.” Shikamaru flicked his cigarette away and bumped fists with both Gaara and Naruto before returning to work.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto, opening his mouth to say something before thinking better of it and sighing. “Come on. We’ll head there now and chill until Shika’s done. Wanna text Kiba?”

Naruto beamed and nodded, immediately taking out his phone and sending a message. “I gotta see how he did his first day back. That dog bite he got the other day was rough.”

Gaara watched as Naruto made his way to his car. He stared thoughtfully at his back, making a mental note before following closely after.

He had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a year...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm sorry this is getting posted so long after the first chapter. Motivation has been low and work has been killer. We're re-watching Naruto: Shippuden so I can try and stay in the mood to write. As so far, it's working! Not to mention it makes me wanna cosplay again. Anyways! I know this one's not as long but I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> -E

If there was one thing Kiba knew how to do and do well it was throw a party, More often than not there wasn’t anything that was needed other than people and a few drinks. They would start some time in early evening and often go into the early hours of the morning. As Kiba had moved out of his parent’s house at eighteen his house was the “go to” for a bit of fun.

Naruto had loved parties in general. He was usually the prime instigator for someone to throw one for shits and giggles. Well… Kiba never exactly discouraged his suggestions when he made them either.

Which is why, in the current moment, both Naruto and Kiba were on top of Kiba’s roof shotgunning their beers in a mad dash to see who would jump off of the roof and into the pool first. Both boys were chugging as fast as they could to the sounds of the other party goer’s chanting and cheering. Kiba finished and threw his can away seconds before Naruto, whooping and taking a running leap into the pool down below. The brunette grinned as he heard the tell tale whooshing and bubbling of Naruto entering the pool after him. He broke the surface cheering and laughing as he heard mild cursing coming mere feet away from him.

“Better luck next time, Blondie!” Kiba smirked.

Naruto grumbled as he swam to the concrete edge of the deep end. “Yeah, fuck you too! Best two out of three?”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Naruto. You haven’t beaten him in years,” Shikamaru sighed. “Besides, I don’t feel like driving either of you to the hospital again.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Both Naruto and Kiba shouted.

After they exited the pool and dried off, they met the rest of their friends sitting just outside of the heat of the fire pit. The party was in full swing as most people lingered either around the fire or the pool. Naruto took a sip of a fresh beer that Choji handed him, bumping fists with him in thanks. As he slouched in his seat, he glanced around at the full backyard and sighed.

It was a few weeks since Shikamaru and Gaara brought up Sasuke and Naruto had spent most of his free time thinking about his dark eyed ex boyfriend. To him, it was a complete mind fuck and wreaked havoc on his tumultuous emotions about the guy. Sasuke was his first boyfriend and the one who had the biggest impact on his life. At the time. He figured most people would have either moved on or completely put someone like that out of their heads. 

Naruto was practical with a no nonsense kind of attitude. Well...as much as he could be at any rate.

So, why the fuck was this guy still in his head?!

He was broken out of his reverie to a sharp sting to the back of his head. Swatting at the offending hand, he glared and growled at Kiba as he walked past, smirking.

“What’s got your head smoking?” Kiba sat down in the empty seat next to Naruto.

Naruto glanced around, noticing that most people were having their own conversations or starting in on the food Choji was cooking at the grill. He lit the cigarette Kiba offered him and exhaled. “Nothing. Nice turn out, by the way. I’m surprised you convinced Sai to come. He’s not big on parties.”

“I may or may not have implied that a certain platinum blond would be here.” He nodded in the direction of the house.

Blue eyes glanced over to the patio and overhang by the back door and ginned as Ino was flirting blatantly with their raven haired friend. “Finally gave up on denial, has she?”

“About damn time.” Kiba laughed. “And nice try, but you’re not deterring me from my original question.”

“I told you, it’s nothing.” Naruto glared and took a drag of his cigarette.

Kiba rolled his eyes. “You’re a shit liar, Blondie. We’ve known each other for ten year now. I’d be a shit friend if I couldn’t tell when you’re lying to me. Honestly, if you really didn’t wanna talk about it you would’ve told me to fuck off.”

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment before taking a long drink of his beer and sighing. He rubbed his face to stall himself before dropping head back against the chair and grunting.  
“If you tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, I’ll fucking kill you. Got it?”

“And lose the chance to have one up on everyone else with juicy gossip? I’m a sucker for telling people I was the first to know.” Kiba grinned and scooted himself a little closer.

Blue eyes closed and took a deep breath before launching into a detailed story about the other day with Shikamaru and Gaara. He didn’t bother to embellish or wax poetic with the set up of his plot before he got to his point. He did stare into the fire, frowning, still trying to make sense of what was going on between his head and his heart as he spoke.

“Since I’d heard about Sasuke I just can’t stop thinking about him. I mean, I thought about him every so often through the years and checked up on him every so often on one of his art pages online but it was just...in passing, I guess. But now? I can’t get him out of my head. It’s so fucking sudden and infuriating that I wanna rip my hair out.” Naruto looked up at Kiba and frowned when he spotted his friend’s face screwed up in a weird expression. “What?! Why’re you looking at me like that?”

Kiba looked at his friend with a somewhat pitying look on his face. “Dude, please tell me you’re not realizing this now?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” Naruto practically screeched at him, ready to jump out of his chair.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news to your ego but you’re always the last to know when it comes to yourself. You’ve been pining after Sasuke for years ever since the two of you called it quits. If it wasn’t for the fact I know about how you broke up I’d say you never got closure. Even then, I still don’t know the whole story because you’ve been tight-lipped about it. We couldn’t even say his name until recently without you going into a deep funk. I thought you knew that Hinata was your rebound, man.” Kiba raised an eyebrow at him.

He blinked in surprise, gaping at Kiba like a fish out of water. 

“You told me Gaara was my rebound!” Naruto hissed.

“I thought Gaara was going to be your rebound. You two slept together and that was it. That was pity fucking, dude.” Kiba shrugged.

Naruto rubbed his face aggressively and groaned. He and Gaara had sex about a few weeks after his break up with Sasuke. They had spent an evening ranting about exes and waxing poetic about why men were lousy and how it would be easier if they were completely straight. That is, Naruto ranted and Gaara listened with a slightly sympathetic ear. After a few drinks they wound up in bed together. The next morning they decided that they were better off as friends....with certain benefits.

“You’re just jealous I slept with Gaara and not you.” Naruto huffed.

“In your dreams, Blondie. You’re not my type.” The brunette rolled his eyes and finished his cigarette, tossing the butt into the flames.

“In all seriousness, though,” Kiba continued, “letting yourself obsess over Sasuke’s only going to drive yourself crazy. You gotta think about other shit and live your life. He’s with Sakura now. End of story.”

“And just what do you think I should do, then?” Naruto frowned.

“My advice? If you were anyone else I’d say pick up a hobby but knowing you that’d only work for about a week before you went right back to obsessing. If anything, I think you should do what you think you’re incapable of doing.” Kiba took a drink of his beer.

“And that would be…?” A blond eyebrow raised curiously.

Kiba smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “Sleep around. Have some fun, you’ve only had two serious relationships in your life so why not fool around a bit?”

“You’re shitting me, right? You want me...whose only slept with people I cared about,,,to have sex with a stranger?” Naruto balked.

The idea was completely foreign to him. It wasn’t like he thought he was unattractive. Naruto could see why some people found him attractive. The problem was he could never tell when someone was flirting with him. His own skills with flirtation weren’t all that great either.

“I would strike out in minutes.” Naruto sighed.

“And? Since when has that stopped you from doing anything? You’re the only idiot I know that has the tenacity to never give up. As long as it doesn’t turn you into a creep or a rapist, some people find it endearing if not attractive.” Kiba finished his beer and stood.

Naruto remained seated and tossed his own finished cigarette into the fire and sipped his lukewarm beer, He winced at the taste but refused to get up and get another one; that would be a waste of alcohol.

“Look, just think about it. It couldn’t hurt to try and it would give you something to do. And if you’re worried about how to flirt just go on Youtube and watch a few videos. Worse comes to worst, forget the flirting and just be yourself. Someone’s gonna think you’re idiotically cute.” The brunette smirked and side-stepped the kick aimed for his knees.

“Fuck you! I’m adorable!” Naruto flipped him off but grinned, bumping fists with Kiba before his friend walked away.

He watched his friend’s back for a moment before staring at the fire again and mulled their conversation over for a few minutes before nodding to himself in resolve. He would go out next weekend and try and spend a few hours thinking of someone other than Sasuke.

What’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
